


The Prisoner

by DanTheDangerous



Series: Short Trips [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDangerous/pseuds/DanTheDangerous
Summary: A Gallifreyan soldier in a Dalek Prison Camp.





	The Prisoner

" _Subject 546.B, enter!_ " The harsh, metallic voice of the Dalek pierced through the air. It hurt Bayner's ears. He felt the touch of the Dalek's manipulator arm on his lower back, edging him to move forwards. Bayner glanced down to his armour that would usually protect him from most of the damage a Dalek could do, but it had been stripped off of him the moment he entered the prison camp. More pressure was applied to his back and Bayner was forced to take a few steps forward toward the scanner; the red light already pouring out.

" _ENTER!_ " The voice cried again. The Dalek behind him was becoming more agitated than a usual Dalek, and if Bayner knew anything about a Dalek, he knew not to irritate it.

"Alright! I'm going in!" He said raising his arms up in a futile attempt at peace. Bayner stepped inside the small capsule that was the Dalek Scanner and held his breath. The red light shone in his face, almost digging into his flesh.

" _Subject, Time Lord. Extermination engaging!_ "

Bayner cursed under his breath and began kicking at the door, hoping that somehow it would give way and open. Even if it did, however, there would still be a Dalek sat right behind it, waiting to exterminate him. It was useless. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for death. Why did he even join this godforsaken war anyway? Bayner waited, but the pain never came. The light in front of him flickered and then with a popping sound, went out. After waiting for a few seconds, that seemed like a few hours, the door was wrenched open by a man. He had white, close cropped hair and a leather jacket on and behind him was the half-gone casing of a dead Dalek. The man held up Bayner's blaster.

"Soldier." The man said. "Put your armour on."


End file.
